Logical Sympathy
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: Pie's train of thought concerning Retasu during episodes 41, 42, 44, and 46. This shows how he falls in love with her, and how he realizes it. Pie x Retasu.
1. Episode 41

The mission had failed. Pie's chimera was destroyed. The Mews had gotten away. Nothing had been accomplished.

… And yet Pie did nothing to stop the Mews this time.

All because of the green Mew's sympathetic words.

Pie was never one to let anything emotional get in the way of a mission. Never. Never in his entire life had such a thing happened.

"You also have something important—something you want to protect."

Those cursed words echoed in his head like a never-ending siren song. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. She was his _enemy_. If anything, she was only using his feelings to distract him while she saved the object of her affections.

But there was so much more meaning in her words.

But how could _he_ have been so affected? He held his mind in high respect, but left his heart out of his life most of the time. His _feelings_ shouldn't have felt so … so touched. He shouldn't have been _feeling_ so much in the first place!

Yet here he was: pondering what she had said over and over. He hadn't moved since he watched the siren temptress swim to the surface. She left him in a state of awe, wonder, and utter confusion, as well. Awe for her ability to transform into such a fascinating creature, wonder for her soft, gentle voice and kind whispers, and confusion for her seemingly caring nature.

Could such a thing exist in humans?

Pie felt a terrible pang of guilt in his chest at that thought. Humans could not care. Humans were not gentle. Humans were _evil_. Thinking the opposite would be an insult to Deep Blue. As a loyal follower, it would be certainly unwise for Pie to doubt Deep Blue's claims.

Still, the green Mew's words were echoing throughout his mind.

He remembered her determination to save her leader. The absolute fear in her eyes as time passed, for she couldn't bare the thought of him drowning right in front of her. Her brave strength as she threw punches, never letting her fear distract her.

How could such a terrible, manipulative creature have such love for another?

"'Something you want to protect' … huh?" Pie let the words escape his lips subconsciously. She was right. He did have people to fight for. They were on another planet, fighting off extreme weather, sickness, and lack of food.

And that was why he wouldn't let her tempt him. He had a mission.

With that last thought, he teleported. He heard a snicker behind him.

"You look soaked," Quiche commented.

"Really? I did not notice." The response was clearly sarcastic, but it was slightly true. He had almost completely forgotten he was floating in the ocean for quite a while.

"How did the mission go?"

"It failed," Pie stated bluntly. "That is all I have to say."

"It must have been pretty bad if you have no comments on what you could've done better." Quiche crossed his arms. "Y'know, you've been performing a lot of missions without me lately. I'm starting to think you don't want me participating in your oh-so-genius plans. Do you really think you could defeat the Mews without me?"

"Shut it." Pie turned away from his brother. "I need rest. Do not disturb me for the rest of the night." And he teleported to his room.


	2. Episode 42

Pie had a dilemma. Since the last mission, his mind was filled with the caring words of the green Mew—her alias was Mew Lettuce, but Pie didn't truly care what she was really called. He could barely perform his work with a focused mind. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Visions of his family rushed through his head. He _did_ miss them. He thought about his mother. Was she worried? His father. Was he having a profitable year? His sister. Was she learning her lessons well? His uncle. Were his studies of medicine going well?

Pie hated that the Mew had made him worry about his family. She wouldn't have truly cared. She only wanted that wretched blond to be safe. She wouldn't care about the feelings of the aliens. She was a human.

Pie still hadn't completely moved on from his last encounter with her when he found a new signal of possible μ Aqua. He was dreading to search for it. He knew _she_ would be there.

And she was.

"Where is the μ Aqua?" he had demanded. He felt completely awkward. Of course, his tenseness was not noticed by anyone but himself.

"Even if I _knew_ , I wouldn't tell you!" Her delicate face looked so brave. It was _beautiful_. Pie nearly smacked himself. _Where did that come from_?

The fight had continued with no progress. The chimera was defeated. No μ Aqua was to be seen. Pie glanced at the green Mew as she looked at her comrade—the blue one—in sympathy. She rushed to her, worried. The blue Mew was lying on the ground in pain. Pie furrowed his brow. She really did care for her companions. Was she really _evil_?

Tart growled, aggravated that the Mews defeated his chimera. "Fine, I'll make another one!"

"Wait."

Pie couldn't believe he had stopped him.

"What?"

"It looks as if they really do not know where it is." Was he _defending_ the Mews? "We should stop this useless fight."

Pie teleported in shame once he finished his sentence. He had given up fighting the Mews because he felt _sympathetic_. Sympathetic for his _enemies_!

Once he teleported, he heard Tart leave the room. Pie brushed his hair back with his fingers, eyes closed. He knew what he would see the second he opened them. He could feel the pine-haired alien smirk at him. After a deep breath, Pie opened his eyes.

"Yo," Quiche said.

"Anything important I need to know, or do you just want to make an unneeded comment?" Pie really didn't want to talk to Quiche. He just wanted to think.

"What was up with that retreat?"

Pie winced.

"The μ Aqua was not found."

"So, you just gave up?"

Darn, he had a point.

Pie tightened his jaw. "Can you not bother me right now? I need to … research."

Quiche raised his eyebrows at Pie's hesitant statement. "Is something wrong?"

Pie shook his head and looked away.

"Pie?"

"Why?! Do I look upset?!" He hadn't meant to snap, but he was very annoyed at this point.

"Hardly. Just … different." Quiche thought a moment. "You're usually so invested in the mission."

"I am _fine_."

"You're clearly _not_." Quiche sighed. "It won't kill you to speak your thoughts, y'know?"

"Please stop, Quiche," Pie grumbled.

"No." Quiche placed his hand on Pie's shoulder. He gave a teasing smirk. "You haven't gone and crushed on a Mew, have you?"

Pie looked Quiche straight in the eyes with an almost terrified expression. He slowly started to back away, head slightly shaking a 'no'. He wasn't. Not at all. There was no way.

Was he?

Quiche's smirk dropped as he examined Pie's shocked expression. "Oh my gosh." He rubbed the back of his neck as he started to grin. "You have!"

"Where did you get _that_ idea?!" Pie exclaimed.

"You like a Mew!" Quiche started hopping like an infant girl. "You do! You do! You do!" He burst out laughing. "Which one? Zakuro? Nah, she's not your type. You're too alike. Minto? She's kinda smart."

Quiche studied his brother's reactions as he continued. "Or … or is it … hm … Retasu?"

Pie's ears slightly reddened as they lowered in shame. So, that was her real name? His sneer widened, and his eyebrows furrowed more.

"It _is_ Mew Lettuce! Oh-ho-ho! Pie! But she's so _emotional_." He started to laugh, again. "She's your total opposite. It's perfect! This is too good!"

"I have _not_ fallen for a Mew!" Pie spat the sentence out quickly. "I am not like you, Quiche. I would _never_ fall for the enemy."

Quiche shook his head, amused. "Never say 'never', bro." Then, he remembered something. "This is your first time falling in love, isn't it?"

Pie's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks redden slightly. Where was he going with this?

"You must not know what it feels like … Although, I doubt you know what _any_ emotion feels like." Quiche snickered when Pie glared at him in response.

"I am going to my lab. Do not follow me." He teleported.

Quiche smiled. "Oh, he's got it _bad_."


	3. Episode 44

Mew Lettuce's words were now successfully ignored by Pie after the next week was over. At least, that's what Pie believed. He was now finally able to focus on the mission, and a new signal of μ Aqua appeared. The substance created such a phenomenon, it _had_ to be μ Aqua. With such a strong signal, there was no way they couldn't find it. Harajuku, Tokyo was now a destroyed city and a thriving forest.

Even if Tokyo Mew Mew had managed to force the aliens to retreat, they couldn't change the fact that that part of Tokyo was completely filled with trees, and that could slow them down.

And this time, Pie was certain he would win. He had the entire situation under control. He would take the μ Aqua under their noses … and show Mew Lettuce that she had no right to try and talk 'sense' to him.

However, even as the fight went on, he was repeatedly distracted by the porpoise Mew.

In a fight, Pie's mind was almost always focused, and yet, this time his thoughts were interrupted as he glanced at Mew Lettuce. Her eyebrows were furrowed, but her kind, spring green eyes still showed so much compassion and sympathy. It completely shut down Pie's mind, and he continued to swallow his nervousness every time.

Even when he had the upper hand was he still thinking of her. When the tree Chimera shot high amounts of oxygen toward the Mews, Mew Lettuce had suddenly collapsed. Pie slightly flinched, but it wasn't in surprise. In compassion, perhaps?

"I know the oxygen in the air is necessary for humans," he had said, venom in his voice, "but if the oxygen concentration is too high, they cannot live."

'That does not explain, however,' he thought, 'why Mew Lettuce fell first. Her powers give her a slight immunity to lack of oxygen. Is she simply not prepared, or is she playing with my … emotions?'

Pie mentally slapped himself. Whatever she was playing, it wouldn't work on him. Not this time. The temptress' tricks would never get through to him again.

That was a lie.

No amount of lies would defend him from Quiche's teasing if he knew. Pie avoided his adopted brother for the next few days. Even Tart hardly saw him.

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, this one's short, but that's mostly due to writer's block and being busy with theatre. Just finished a show, and I auditioned for the next one a few hours ago!

Plus, episode 44 does not have a lot of substance when it comes to Pietasu/Gurple. I wanted to include it because it included Pie in battle, finally fighting the Mews again after avoiding fighting in episode 43. Due to what I'm trying to imply in this chapter, you can probably see why. He was probably moping for most of episode 43 haha


	4. Episode 46

Pie hated himself.

He was to blame for Quiche's downfall. That's what he told himself, at least. It was Pie's responsibility to keep him in check. And, this time, he didn't care that the situation involved a human, much less a Mew; Quiche should've known not to disrespect a woman—no, a _thirteen-year-old girl_!—so disgustingly.

Pie should've stopped him when he came across the unfortunate situation. He couldn't bring himself to, however, once Mew Strawberry's 'boyfriend' had raced in and transformed into the Ao no Kishi. Pie had then stayed to study his movements. Threads of guilt were tugging at his heart the longer he stayed.

When the other Mews had arrived, Pie had turned his attention to Retasu. She looked so terrified, as if she was willing to throw herself into the fight to try and make it end. Pie wasn't sure what happened after that, but he _did_ remember Retasu briefly seeing him and meeting his gaze. She had said nothing about his being there. Pie had left right after that.

He refused to even look for Quiche after that day. As far as he was concerned, Quiche was no longer affiliated with Deep Blue … or Pie.

It troubled him, but he wouldn't let it show. Quiche may have been his brother, but he had a duty to his people.

He just had to keep telling himself that.

He flooded his mind with the mission. Nothing of sentimental or emotional value would be of any importance as long as the mission was in process.

A week after the incident with Quiche, a river started glowing in many colors. Naturally, Pie could only guess it was μ Aqua. He and Tart were on it right away.

Pie realized, to his dismay, that Retasu was there, as well. She was beautiful, as usual. Her pale hands were clasped together as she pressed them against her chest, right over her heart.

Pie tightened his jaw and turned to his younger companion. "Tart, go and search for the μ Aqua."

"Okay!" the boy chirped before he dived into the luminous water.

Pie's ears perked up when he heard Retasu say to her team, "I'll go find the μ Aqua."

Yes. Leave. Pie desperately needed her to stay away from him. She was a distraction to him. Dare he admit it, she was a weakness.

He mentally cursed when Mew Pudding stopped her and dived in after Tart herself. Of course, she did. The girl was practically obsessed with Tart.

Pie's attention moved to the presence of the Ao no Kishi. His eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if the number of your allies increases. You cannot beat me." He raised his fan. "Fu Shi Sen!"

His attack managed to hit Mew Strawberry briefly before the Ao no Kishi saved her. Pie dared to thank the stars for Retasu escaping without so much as a bruise.

"Stupid sympathy," he muttered.

The fight went on. Pie noticed, to his dismay, and, in one way, his relief, that the Mews had gotten stronger. All of them were able to defend themselves against his Chimera Animae. Retasu defeated them left and right with no sign of fear in her eyes.

She was a truly magnificent beauty.

She wasn't a part of his mission, however. Pie ordered his Chimera to trap Mew Strawberry. She struggled as she tried to break free to no avail. Pie had the upper hand. Avoiding Retasu's gaze, he focused his attack on the sky so that it might hit the Mew leader. "Kuu Rai Senpuu Jin!"

As the sky thundered and lightning flashed against the dark clouds, the Mews realized what danger awaited their leader, and they hurried to save her.

Wait a moment. Retasu was no longer with the others. Pie heard the river rage dangerously. He turned to see the river catapult Retasu into the air—towards him.

Pie slightly flushed as he heard her gentle voice speak to him with beautifully optimistic words.

"Why? Why are two civilizations that originated on the same planet … forced to kill each other?" She looked so hopeful. So certain. So … sad.

Pie breathed slowly. "It's called 'fate'."

She reached him, and the first thing she did was throw a punch. Pie didn't want this. He didn't want to fight her. Not _her_.

He dodged every single hit. He refused to even brush her shoulder.

As gravity started to pull Retasu down, she looked back at Pie with a confused expression.

Pie furrowed his brows. He was still her enemy. He had to fight back. He raised his fan and pointed it at Mew Strawberry. A gust of wind was thrown at her, but the Ao no Kishi defended her.

Pie glanced at Retasu again. She was still staring at him with a perplexed look, as if she was trying to figure him out. She had noticed that he was ignoring all his chances to fight her. She looked away from him when she heard the lightning in the sky crackle and start to shoot toward Mew Strawberry. She acted quickly.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Mew Pomegranate and Mew Mint followed her example.

"Ribbon Pomegranate Pure!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Their attacks combined and created a shield that protected Mew Strawberry and the Ao no Kishi.

It was then when Tart surfaced with Mew Pudding latching onto his foot. When she saw what was happening, she hurried and joined them.

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!"

Her attack reached the shield and dispersed it. Mew Strawberry and the Ao no Kishi were safe.

Pie growled to himself as Tart reached him.

"Curse them!" Tart shrieked.

As Mew Strawberry and the Ao no Kishi finished off the rest of the Chimera, Pie watched in a daze. Another mission failed. He sighed. Deep Blue was becoming impatient.

"Pie," Tart said. "There was no μ Aqua here."

This brought Pie out of his daze. "What?" Pie furrowed his brows, again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Retasu looking at him.

He turned to look at her. Gazing into her eyes once more, he could see so much emotion. She was, in many ways, an open book. The intensity of her stare only made him maintain eye contact.

Curiosity. Confusion. Sadness.

Sympathy.

"Let's leave," he heard Tart say.

Pie blinked as he teleported away from her view. He was now surrounded in the green haze of his hidden dimension. As a sudden wave of confusion and guilt washed over him, he feel to his knees and roughly brushed his hair back with his fingers.

Tart looked at him with surprise. "Um, Pie?" he said. "You okay?"

"I need a moment to myself," Pie said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, uh … okay." Tart sheepishly smiled and teleported.

Pie sighed. First Quiche, and now this. His mind wandered to his conversation with Retasu back in the sea.

"You also have something important—something you want to protect."

Her kindness may have seemed like her weakness when he had first met her, but, since that moment, since she had found the courage to stand up to him, he had realized it was her greatest strength. And it seemed like she had only gotten stronger.

Pie's throat dried up as he realized that he found her kindness hopelessly attractive.

She cared about him. She genuinely cared about _him_. About his _people_. Her compassion for others was not limited to only her people. Her compassion was for all, and it was all too real. She cared for others with all the love she could give.

And he wished he could give back all the love she had given him … and more.

This thought drained all the color from Pie's face. Retasu wasn't just a distraction or weakness.

He had fallen in love with her.

He realized with regret that her logic was completely sound. She saw both civilizations as equals. Both were sentient and rational. Both had feelings and emotions. Both cared for their loved ones. Both were capable of choice and opinions.

There was no real reason as to why they should have been fighting each other.

For the first time, he found her sympathy to be completely logical.

Pie pulled on his hair in anger as he stood up. Teleporting to earth once more, he decided to fly high above the city of Tokyo, just to clear his mind.

Retasu now occupied every space within it.

Pie really hated himself.


	5. Epilogue

Retasu wasn't perfect. She wasn't a part of his people. She wasn't capable of keeping her emotions contained. She wasn't very confident.

But perhaps what scared Pie most was what she _was_. She may have been delicate, but she was gentle to everything she cared for. She was passionate and imaginative. She was honest and loyal. She was sincere and accepting.

She wasn't perfect, but, at the same time, she absolutely was.

As he flew through the dark Tokyo sky, Pie let himself savor the cold breeze blowing past him. He allowed himself to let fall some tears.

Quiche could say whatever he wanted about the taller alien, but Pie _did_ have feelings, and he _was_ able to cry when he needed it. Not that he minded when Quiche told everyone that Pie was unable to feel emotional weakness, of course. It gave him a more professional appearance, and Pie hated to let that appearance leave him.

But, here, alone, and hidden in darkness, no one was there to witness his moment of weakness.

This girl. This human girl had stolen his heart and did everything in her power to keep it out of his reach.

Pie could no longer despise her for this. She was innocent and ignorant to his reluctant affections. His logic failed to find any sort of crime she may have committed. If there was a reason for Pie to call everything off, it would be her. She would be humanity's greatest hope.

But he couldn't afford that. He had a civilization to save.

Life was pain. This had occurred to him again and again in his lifetime. This was only one more proof of that fact. Soon enough, he'd have to sacrifice one life— _her_ life—to save the lives of many.

He would have much rather sacrificed himself.

He stopped flying for a moment over an apartment building of some sort. He brought his hand up to his face to wipe his tears. He was rather glad that he was alone in his pain. As much as he loved his brothers, he couldn't share with them his dilemma. They were depending on him to lead them in this war—well, Tart was, at the very least.

Pie swallowed dryly as he lowered himself to the rooftop of the building below him.

Why did he have to fall in love with Retasu?

"Pie-san?"

The alien's heart skipped a few beats in surprise and alarm. He jumped up and nearly teleported. He found no one around him, but he knew his ears hadn't deceived him. Creeping carefully to the edge of the roof, he caught a peek of who had said his name.

The exact girl he had been sulking over only a moment before.

Well. How _convenient_.

She was huddled in a blanket on the roof next to her bedroom window. Pie realized in a moment of shock and embarrassment that he had landed on the roof of her family's apartment. After recovering from this thought, he heard a faint whimper.

His heart sank. She was choking back tears. Over him?

No. Don't cry. You don't deserve this. You deserve every bit of happiness.

"I know I'm probably just talking to myself, but …" She sniffed. "I have to take something off my chest."

Pie furrowed his brows in curiosity, trying to keep as quiet as he could. She couldn't know he was there.

"Over the past few days, I've noticed that you've been acting rather … hesitant? Maybe that's not the right word." She choked awkwardly before continuing, "Before our … conversation a few weeks ago, you were always so … um … focused in combat. But now, it seems you're … maybe … somewhat … scared."

Pie closed his eyes. She guessed correctly.

"Um, maybe not _scared_!" she squeaked in realization of who she was supposedly hypothetically speaking to. "It's just … whenever you have the chance to attack me, you … don't. Or at least, you don't attack as violently as you used to."

Pie smiled to himself. She was smart. If this was a few weeks prior, she would have earned a lightning bolt to the face in response to that assumption. After all, she was a human and an enemy of war.

"Maybe I'm misreading the situation entirely," she said quietly. "I have a tendency to do that …"

He heard her sigh.

"I guess I'm overthinking little things. I'm so tired of this war. I want you to see that there's a better way of saving your people without all the fighting."

Pie frowned. That's where she was wrong. There was no other way. He couldn't back out of this mission.

She sniffed again. "Pie-san, I know you're a good person. I can see it. You don't want to fight. You just want to save the people you care for. Can't you see that I'm doing the same?"

Pie ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't respond, but how he wanted to.

She pushed up her glasses in silence as she pondered a thought. "Pie-san … why did you not hit me back when you had the chance today?"

Pie bit his lip. Screw secrecy.

Jumping over the top of the roof to sit behind her, he said, "You are awfully perceptive, aren't you?"

She turned and shrieked in surprise, only to cover her mouth quickly.

"Hello, Mew Lettuce-san."

* * *

A/N:

Well, gee, this took way longer than it should have.

And yeah there's gonna be a sequel.

ALSO UM? TOKYO MEW MEW'S BACK AND APPARENTLY PIE NEEDS GLASSES?

Also, y'all, the cast list for my next show is coming tomorrow and I'm low key nervous lol


End file.
